Days Like These
by mama's-broken-heart
Summary: A series of Tiva drabbles I have received requests for. Ch 1: "Is that a challenge"/"I think I'm bleeding." Send me a request!


_**Prompts from LoudLooks on Tumblr: "Is that a challenge?" and "I think I'm bleeding."**_

 _ **I decided to combine these two prompts so I hope y'all like it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS and its characters. If I did Tiva would've happened in season 8. Also, I've never been to the Shenandoah National Park and have no idea what its trails are like or how long it would take to hike them so any information that is not accurate, I apologize.**_

 **Tiva relationship AU set between seasons 9 and 10.**

"Tony, come on, it is really not that bad. I you and me, together all weekend, spending the night in close quarters with no one else around."

"Zi, you know I love the sound of spending all weekend, just you and me, but I'd really prefer to do that somewhere where there's at least air conditioning."

* * *

Tony and Ziva had been secretly dating for just over a month and finally had a non-on call weekend so they decided to take advantage of their long weekend off. It had taken some convincing on her part, including a promise that their next trip would be to a hotel and spa instead of the great outdoors, but he finally agreed to go hiking and camping with her. That is how the couple ended up in the Shenandoah National Park on a warm, sunny Friday afternoon.

Tony parked the car and turned to face his girlfriend in the passenger seat.

"Ziva I really don't know why you wanna do this."

"Because Tony, it's fun. Plus we've never been together before."

"Well we've also never been shipwrecked before but I'd rather not start that now."

"Oh would you quit over-reacting, everything will be fine." She patted his hand and unbuckled, getting quickly out of the car and walking around to gather their gear. He blew out a breath, shutting off the car and saying goodbye to air conditioning for the next 36 hours before following her.

After almost five hours on the trails, they decided to stop and set up camp near a waterfall. Tony and Ziva sat their bags down and got out the tent. He started to put the tent together when he heard Ziva laughing from behind him.

"What's so funny over there sweetcheeks?" She covered her mouth to try to control her laughter when he turned around.

"Do you even know what you are doing Tony?"

"Well…" He looked sheepish and she stepped up to help him.

"Here, let me help you."

"No no Zee-vah. I've got this."

"Tony, you cannot even set up a bookshelf on your own. How do you expect to erect a tent?"

"Is that a challenge?" Ziva stood back and shook her head. She was not getting into this now with him. She huffed out a breath and put her hands on her hips.

"Only if you want it to be one." His smirk told her all she needed to know and, as he went to work, she sat back to enjoy the show.

* * *

30 minutes later, Tony was still struggling with the tent and had just tripped over the rods for the third time. He stood up and walked over to where Ziva was sitting on a log reading and sat down next to her. After a minute of not getting her attention, he leaned his head on her shoulder and spoke.

"I think I'm bleeding." That got her attention quickly and she looked up with concern on her face. Her eyes scanned his face and arms for any visible injuries before he held his hand out and pointed to a spot on his palm. She grabbed his hand gently and inspected it.

"Tony, I do not see a cut."

"Well yeah, that's because it's all covered in dirt and whatever else is on the ground." Seeing his concern, she grabbed their first aid kit and retrieved an alcohol wipe, cleaning off the wound. "See, right there." He pointed to the spot.

"Oh, I see it now." She pulled his hand closer to his and squinted. "It is right there."

"You're patronizing me aren't you?"

"No baby, no. I would never do that." Ziva smiled up at him, patting his cheek lovingly and kissing the corner of his mouth. She grabbed the antibiotic ointment, cotton balls, and a water-proof bandage to clean and cover the area that was sporting a small scrape most likely from a piece of bark. "There you go, all better." He gave her a small smile before kissing her.

"Thank you Zi. I love you." A bright smile broke out on her face like it did the first time he told her those words and she wondered if she would ever tire of hearing them.

"I love you too Tony." She looked over at the forgotten tent. "Now, how about I help you finish setting that up and then we can go to that waterfall. I think it is time for a swim."

"I like the way you think." She stood up and held out her hands to help him up, walking over to the tent and began to finish his work. This was only the first day and it was already eventful but she wouldn't trade this feeling of complete and utter happiness for the world.

 _ **Well, I hope you enjoyed this little post-midnight drabble. Please review! If you have any fic requests you can send them to me in a PM here or on Tumblr!**_


End file.
